Some lighting fixtures may be controllable to change characteristics (e.g., dim level, correlated color temperature (CCT), etc.) of the light emitted by the lighting fixtures. For example, some lighting devices or fixtures may be dimmable. Typically, a dimmer (e.g., a Triac, 0-10 V, etc.) is used adjust the dim level of a light emitted by a dimmable lighting fixture or device. However, dimmable lighting devices (e.g., a dimmable LED light source) and dimmable lighting fixtures are often not connected to a dimmer, and thus, unable to achieve possible better lighting and energy savings. Lighting fixtures that may also be controlled with respect to other characteristics of the lights and fixtures are not fully utilized for lack of control. For example, because of the cost and complexity associated with a separate dimmer or control device for light color or color temperature adjustment, an otherwise controllable lighting fixture/device may be underutilized. Thus, a solution that enables the existing wired lighting infrastructure to be used for control and adjustment of lighting fixtures and devices is desirable.